


"Need some help, Sammy?"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  This is BEGGING for a fic, I think.  An illustration looking for a fic!  It just came to me.  Sam managed to break both his arms, somehow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Need some help, Sammy?"

_**Fanart: "Need some help, Sammy?", basaltgrrl, sam/gene, white cortina**_  
Title: "Need some help, Sammy?"  
Artist: basaltgrrl  
Pairing: sam/gene  
Rating: white?  
Summary:  This is BEGGING for a fic, I think.  An illustration looking for a fic!  It just came to me.  Sam managed to break both his arms, somehow...

  



End file.
